1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a DC Power plug, and more particularly to a DC Power plug with a Light Emitting Diode (LED).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Direct current (DC) power jack has been widely used in electrical device to be connected to DC power plug to transmit direct current power. For showing whether the two connectors are connected to each other all right, an LED is assembled to the DC power jack. The LED has two terminals which are needed to be respectively connected to anode and cathode. The present DC power jack with an LED always connect the cathode terminal of LED to the cathode terminal of the DC power jack by a conductive wire. However, the process, that the wire is soldered on the cathode terminal of LED and DC power jack, is not suitable to roboticized production.
Hence, in this art, a DC power jack to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.